


Milk-coloured Ridge

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mecha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrified squeak left his mouth as Haru leaped off the edge, diving head first into the clouds. <i>Without turning his jetpack on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk-coloured Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> Mecha AU drabble collection, the most self indulgent fic that has ever self indulged. I just wanted to have a mech pilot Haru and a mechanic Makoto. Shut up. 
> 
> Also based on the [Solatorobo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solatorobo:_Red_the_Hunter) universe.

"Haruuu!" Makoto wailed, running after the pilot. His voice laced with panic, cutting through the harsh winds. "Haru, please!"

A terrified squeak left his mouth as Haru leaped off the edge, diving headfirst into the clouds.  _Without turning his jetpack on._ Makoto crouched down, peeking from behind the edge of the ground. The sight of LLYR ― soft blue, how the light reflected off its varnished coating ― falling down, further down, slowly approaching the plasma clouds made his heart hammer in his chest.  _Did he attach the parts correctly? Did the jet malfunction? Nagisa wouldn't try to murder Haru by selling him a faulty jet, would he? Haru's going to die and it's all his fault―_

Makoto clenched his eyes shut when his face was hit by a sudden gust. He heard the whirring of machinery somewhere above him. It was as if his heart stopped, in the split second it took his mind to register the sound. Legs weak and shaking, he stood up and looked up to the sky, a soft breath of relief puffed through his lips. As it soared through the sky, Makoto saw the wind gliding against LLYR's shell, its streamlined body cutting through the air, and he smiled, eyes caught sight of Haru's black hair fluttering where his helmet didn't cover.

"You're an idiot," he whispered into the radio, fondness not quite removed from his voice.  

"You've never failed me before," was the static-filled reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's mech is a speed model LLYR-DAE02. High mobility, moderate hydraulics and defence, lacking in attack mods. Its primary use is fishing for sky fish.


End file.
